


For her he takes it

by crazycatt71



Series: Mistress Tosh/Pet Owen [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking Machines, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen will Take anything Tosh wants him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	For her he takes it

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see the toy used in this, go here http://bad-dragon.com/products/chanceflared
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Owen stretched lazily as Tosh stroked his back.  He looked up at her and smiled.  He was happily floating in the warm, hazy space their games always took him. For the last two days, Tosh had played with him, using different sized toys, each larger than the last to taking him down as deep as he could go. Owen had reached the point where she could have set him on fire and he wouldn’t have cared. Tosh’s hand trailed down his back, caressing his ass, before grabbing the base of the plug that was lodged firmly in his ass and giving it a twist. Owen moaned and wiggled as it hit his sweet spot. Tosh eased the plug out of him, the pushed it back in, several times, licking her lips as Owen lifted his hips to meet each thrust.

“My pretty boy sure likes to have something shoved up his ass.” she purred, squeezing the cheeks of his ass as she worked the plug in and out of him.

Owen moaned in agreement.

“Well, I think you’re ready for the main event.” Tosh told him as she removed the plug. “On your back now.”

Owen rolled onto his back, his legs spread wantonly. Tosh stroked his chest and pinched his nipples, making him squeak.  She climbed off the bed and went over to her toy cupboard. Owen paled and sat up, partly coming out of his sub space, when he saw what toy she had chosen. It was a realistic dildo of horses cock and was larger than anything he’d ever had up his ass before. Tosh sat beside him and took his face in her hands.

“Do you want to stop?’ she asked.

“I don’t want to disappoint you.” he whispered.

“Oh, you silly thing,” she said with a smile,” you could never disappoint me, you let me do whatever I want and right now I’d like to watch you take a realistic fake horse cock up your ass.”

Owen groaned at her words, feeling himself slip back down. Tosh was right, he’d willing do whatever she wanted if it made her happy.

“That’s my good boy.” Tosh purred to him, stroking his face. I’m going to slide that dildo into your sweet little ass, and then I’m going to hook it up to my fucking machine and ride your cock while I watch it slid in and out of you.”

Tosh slid a hand between his legs and squeezed his rock hard cock, trapped in a cock ring to keep him from coming. Owen gasped and lay back. Tosh kissed him, and then reached for the dildo. She slathered a generous amount of lube on it and placed the head against his ass hole. The head of the dildo was flared to 12.5 inches and Owen couldn’t help but cry out as it pushed into him, his ass stretching to accommodate it.

“Take it, pretty boy,” she cooed, he eyes wide with excitement, “you can take it.”

Owen relaxed as the burning at being stretched so wide gave way to the warmth of pleasure that spread all over his body.  When Tosh has pushed the dildo all the way into him, she began kissing and licking across his belly and along the inside the inside of his thigh.  Owen whimpered as she ran a finger along his perineum, and then traced it around the edge of his ass hole.   

“Mistress.” he pleaded as Tosh hooked up the fucking machine, not sure what he was begging for.

Tosh bent over him so their noses were touching. Her pupils were blown with desire.

“I want see my pretty boy’s ass get fucked.’ she growled, her voice ragged with lust.

Owen nodded, thrilled at how excited his mistress was. Tosh turned the machine on, then lay on top of Owen, her knees on either side of his head as she rested her head on his thigh so she a perfect view. She smiled and fondled Owen’s balls when he cried out every time the head of the dildo vibrated against his prostate.

“Look at my pretty boy take all that up his ass.’ she purred to herself, “he such a good boy.

She lay there, watching for several minutes, and then sat up. She straddled Owen’s hips, facing his feet and lowered herself onto his cock, groaning as it filled her.  Owen wondered if it was possible to die from too much pleasure as Tosh ground against him and his ass was fucked by a fake horse cock.  He could think of worse ways to go. He gave in and let himself drift as his head filled with a loud buzzing and his nerves burned from the sensory over load.  Tosh pushed herself to the edge, and then unsnapped the ring around the base of his cock. Owen screamed as his orgasm hit, then saw white, then nothing.

When Owen came to a little while later, he was laying on his side with Tosh curled against his back.  He had been cleaned up and he knew later, he would feel very sore, but right now, with all the endorphins flooding his system, he felt great.  He rolled on to his back and stretched. Tosh sat up and smiled at him.

“Hi there, welcome back.” she said, stroking his cheek.

Owen grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“You ok?” Tosh asked.

Owen nodded.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

“That was amazing,” Tosh whispered in his ear, “you’re amazing.  What do you want as a reward? You can have anything.”

Owen tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. He already had his reward, his mistress was pleased, that was all that mattered to him.

“Well, what do you want?” Tosh asked.

“Can I decide later?” Owen asked.

“Sure.” Tosh said.

Owen smiled and snuggled Tosh close. He was a very happy man. His arms were filled with the mistress he loved and he had made her happy, he really didn’t want anything else, but he was sure if he thought about it long enough he could come up with something.

 

 


End file.
